Dani Gonzalez
Notice No-one edits this page without my Permission.--Speed the Hedgehog (talk) 21:26, September 11, 2012 (UTC) ---- Dani the Bat Real Name: Danielle. Full Name: Danielle Mara Gonzalez. Sex: Female. Species: Bat/Mobian. Ages: 8 (Main) 9 (Pokemon Adventure) 10 (Demon Adventure) 11-19 (Digimon saga) 12 (Mew Mew adventure) 14 (Puzzle Adventure) 16 (Bey-blade Adventure) 18 (Legend of Dragoon adventure) Alignment: Good. Clothes: Sage Sweater, Sage Pants,and Sage Booties. Favorite Food: Grapes. Favorite Color: Sage. Favorite Song: Wanna Be by the Spice Girls Favorite T.V. Show: Hannah Montana. Favorite Sport: Baby Golf. Weapons: Voice Recorder. Theme Song: Super Girl by Hannah Montana Voice Actresses: Fergie (2008-Present). Accent: German. Family: Roberta (mom) Alexander (Dad) Felicia (Sister) Love Interest: Shadow. Relationship: Makros the Hedgehog (boyfriend) Friends: Anna-Beth , Amy, Cream,and Sonic. Rivals: Dash, Revenge, Purple, and Flynn. Enemies: Eggman. Abilities: Gardening, Rapping, she's also a Mew Mew so she has the abilities of the animal whose D.N.A she was infused with, which is the Omilteme Cottontail. Special Abilities: Super Strength. Personality: She's everything you could want in a little sister,except she's usually stubborn. Likes: Gardening, Creating New rap songs,and Shopping. Dislikes: Not getting her way and Being in trouble. Weaknesses: Ghosts and Inclosed Spaces. Ability Type: Support and Agility. Hair Color: White. Hair Style: Braids. Skin Color: Black. Eye Color: Brown. Height: 30 Cm. Weight: Around 12 Lbs. Appearance: She has no tails,and she has a scar on her left ear (Natural). Sexuality: Straight. Super Forms: Mew Dani, her hair turns green and she grows a rabbits tail and ears, plus she wears an orange dress. Teams: Digi with Fang and Anna-Beth. Number of Video Game Appearances: 4 Video Game Appearances Sonic and the Black Knight (Sir Orion). Sonic and the Secret Rings (Queen of Thief's). Sonic Unleashed (Dark Gaia Werewolf boss). Sonic Love (Couple 1 with Charmy). Other Info: She was the runner-up of the 7th season of Total Sonic, Total Sonic Race, and, she's trying to understand her family's extended history. Chao: Lady; Tan with Cool Blue eyes. ---- Dani's many Adventures. Dani has had adventures in many worlds but also at home, She's had adventures in the Pokemon world, demon slaying in the Feudal era of Japan, the Digital World, a Mew Mew adventure on Mobius, a puzzle solving adventure in London, a Bey-Blade adventure,and a Dragoon adventure, so she's pretty much been busy all her life. ---- Other Info. She's a Digi-Destined, a Mew Mew, a reincarnated Dragoon warrior, a Bey-blader, an expert puzzle solver, a demon slayer,and she's a Pokemon Trainer. She has a lot of Pokemon, some are Togepi, Torchic, Piplup, Chikorita, Shaymin,and Mew.She can also speak 5 languages; English, Japanese, Spanish, Italian, and Chinese. She's also in possession of the Red Eyed Dragon spirit, making her the Red Eyed Dragoon. Her Digimon partners are Gatomon and Sanamon. ---- Her Pokémon. Her Kanto Pokémon are: Mew Pikachu Jigglypuff Vulpix Psyduck Tangela Her Johto Pokemon are: Chikorita Magby Suicune Flaaffy Bellossom Togepi Her Hoenn Pokemon are: Torchic Milotic Roselia Pichu Chimecho Jirachi Her Sinnoh Pokemon are: Piplup Lucario Shaymin Magmortar Pachirisu Mismagius Her Unova Pokemon are: Zorua Emolga Litwick Swanna Deerling Munna ---- Dani Gallery Category:Female Category:Bats Category:Mobian Category:Good Category:Support Category:Friends with Chao Category:Pokemon trainer Category:armed with rare weapons Category:Team Davrit Category:Adventurer Category:DigiDestined Category:Mew Mew Category:Demon Slayer Category:Beyblade Category:Puzzle Solver Category:Dragoon Category:Agility Type Characters Category:Muppet171's Characters